


Got Me Playing with Fire

by RiseoftheBlossom



Series: Gifts [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Happy Birthday, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, might make this a series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26428984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiseoftheBlossom/pseuds/RiseoftheBlossom
Summary: It was a rare occurrence when he was proven wrong, then again, she was such a magnificent little thing. Ferocious temper, deceptively dainty fists, body so petite and soft that he could have sworn she would shatter at just the slightest of rough touches. But she never did.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Madara
Series: Gifts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921060
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75





	Got Me Playing with Fire

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Banoffee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Banoffee/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Banoffee! Oh, and happy moving day too! I hope you enjoy this short one-shot 💚

It was a rare occurrence when he was proven wrong.

Then again, she was such a magnificent little thing.

Ferocious temper, deceptively dainty fists, body so petite and _soft_ that he could have sworn she would shatter at just the slightest of rough touches.

But she never did.

Not even the tiniest of cracks showed in her perfect porcelain skin when they sparred. Not once did she ever inform him that he was too rough when pounding into her intoxicating heat. Despite appearing so breakable, Haruno Sakura was anything but and it had him pondering if he’d ever respected anyone as highly as he now did her.

Resting his head on his upturned palm, he watched her silently as she slept tucked into his side, unperturbed even when his elbow caused a dip in her pillow and her head lolled to the side. Peace radiated from her as she wandered the lands of unconsciousness, and he repeatedly entertained the inane wonderings of what she was dreaming about. It was certainly pleasant, considering the occasional happy sigh and smile that came from her.

When Sakura joined his family dojo, originally, he’d been agitated with his foolish nephew for even contemplating opening the doors to her. He didn’t care what kind of cliché traumatic event brought her to taking self-defence lessons from his family – he didn’t want her there. Plain and simple.

So, for the longest time, he’d done nothing but sneer in her direction while Itachi, Shisui and Sasuke took turns in training with her, condemning them all for wasting their time with such a weak girl. And seeing the _care_ in their eyes whenever they pushed her just that little bit too far aggravated him beyond belief, because if they were so dead set on training her, then they should at least stop being so pitiful about it all and do it _properly._

And that was where he’d made his first mistake.

Resisting the urge to sigh, he reached out and brushed the wild pink strands of hair back, admiring the way she instinctively leaned closer to his touch even in sleep.

Annoyed with his nephews for treading on eggshells around Sakura, he’d stepped in and ordered her to spar with him, merely so that he could show them how ridiculous they were all being. And as he’d expected, within minutes he had her effortlessly pinned, but his second mistake was assuming she would be disheartened by his coldness towards her and lack of reassurances and praise. He hadn’t helped her to her feet like the others had, but she seemed to appreciate that and the moment she was standing, she was demanding, “Please train me, Madara-san!”

Chuckling breathily into the night, Madara looked around the bedroom as the moonlight filtered in through the slats in the blinds, muting the shockingly vibrant colours that usually brought so much life into the room.

He’d wanted to dishearten her, to make her see that his nephews were just humouring her and that she didn’t belong there. It was _his_ dojo and to be frank, he was tired of seeing such weakness stinking the place out.

But no matter how hard he was on her, she kept standing back up, tall and defiant and refusing to stay down for long.

Somehow, that grew on him. He started to respect her for it.

“Madara?” came the sleepy voice of his lover. Rather than looking up at him, she snuggled closer into his chest, making him question when and how he became the type of man who _cuddled._ “What’s wrong? Can’t you sleep?”

It’d been eight months since he agreed to train her – more out of spite than anything. Beyond annoyed that she _kept getting back up_ , Madara had done all he could to _keep her down_.

Despite being so physically weak, the same could not be said about her determination.

Such a strange creature.

“You have never said why you refuse to stay down,” he murmured without meaning to, having been too lost in his thoughts to control himself. But with it out there now, Madara refused to take the words back or add to them like a rambling fool. Instead, he waited for her answer, already knowing she was quite slow when rousing from sleep.

Humming, Sakura rolled onto her back and blearily met his eyes, unable to hold back her yawn. It was with a stretch that she answered in a mumble, “It’s ‘cause I don’t want to.”

Stubborn woman, he thought to himself with a smirk.

“And I…” Smiling feebly, Sakura reached out, fingertips grazing his bare chest. He recalled the times when she’d been too hesitant to touch him, always waiting for him to make the first move. “I’ve been in the position where I was too scared to stand up, knocking myself down before anything or anyone else had the chance to. I don’t want to be that person anymore.”

He had suspicions about the reasoning behind Sakura’s sudden determination to train, mainly from the way his nephews handled her and the random quirks he’d discovered since they became lovers. However, he made no attempts to discuss those suspicions with her, for Sakura would talk about it when she was ready. They weren’t serious, after all and if she wanted to keep her past to herself, who was he to argue, especially considering he wasn’t as open as he could’ve been either?

They were still exploring the potential between them, refusing to push too hard just in case it shattered around them. As of that moment, they agreed there was a spark that they intended to investigate. If something more came of it, then great, he supposed. If not, then it was fun while it lasted.

Deciding the topic was too heavy for two o’clock in the morning, Madara breathed deeply before rolling over her. He was enamoured in the way her body so easily accepted and moulded into his, legs coming around his waist, hands trailing up his chest until her arms were slinking around him loosely.

Green eyes peered up at him warmly.

She still frustrated him. Even now, even as he kissed her so deeply that it had her arching into his wandering hands and sighing with pleasure. Even as he worked her up with his fingers and tongue and sunk his length deep inside her heat.

Gods, she was so fucking frustrating to him.

For he couldn’t comprehend _why_ she worked so hard, or why the others treated her with such respect and delicacy. He couldn’t understand why he agreed to train her himself, couldn’t get his head around _why he enjoyed it._

Leaning back onto his haunches, Madara grasped each leg and brought them together on her chest, the change of pressure on his cock making him grit his teeth and hold on tighter to her thighs.

What frustrated him most about Haruno Sakura was how effortlessly she settled herself down in his life. Previously, women were nothing more than a one time thing for the simple fact that he was a man with needs, and one of those needs simply _wasn’t_ commitment.

So why did he keep going back to her?

Watching in wonderment as Sakura threw her head back and moaned loudly at his abrupt change in pace, Madara momentarily allowed his gaze to soften as he admired the openness in her expression. The flush on her cheeks and chest, the parting of her lips before she harshly bit down on the lower one, the perfect arching of her back and bucking of her hips…

He began a relentless pounding, keeping a tight hold of Sakura to keep her steady.

Forget frustrating, she was downright infuriating.

And as she came undone around him for the first time that night, taking him with her, Madara found that he found her equal amounts magnificent as he did infuriating.

It was why he was willing to see where it went, instead of walking away after the first time.

“Something’s definitely up,” Sakura accused breathlessly, hands insistently keeping their slick bodies close. “But if this is the outcome of your brooding, then by all means, ruminate more often.”

He found himself chuckling and finally relinquishing control to her, allowing Sakura to bring him fully against her. “I was thinking about how infuriating you can be.”

“Oh?” she questioned in a hum, green eyes lighting with amusement.

“Aa,” was all he responded with, knowing it would irritate her.

And it did, but she appeared to brush it aside as she once more tried to get through to him. A dainty hand came to his cheek, tilting his face to an angle she preferred. “We’re not serious, but you _can_ talk to me, y’know.”

Hypocrite. Why would he open up to a woman who didn’t do the same? “Likewise.”

Sakura fell silent at that, gaze drifting to a spot in her room that he didn’t bother to check out for himself. Instead, he leaned over her on one elbow, other hand resting beside her, a silent declaration that he wouldn’t push her if she wasn’t ready for that conversation.

“Okay, you made your point,” she mumbled childishly.

Madara smirked.

“How about we make a deal?” Sakura offered after several long moments.

“That depends.”

Rolling her eyes and unsettling him with how well she appeared to know him, she said, “When we’re ready to get serious, we’ll have _that_ conversation.”

Gut instinct told Madara to say no. It told him that the conversation would come much sooner than he liked. But those ridiculously vibrant green eyes staring up at him so openly, with so much trust, had him agreeing before he even had the chance to stop himself.

_She was so infuriating._

“Fine,” he conceded.

“How should we seal the deal?”

The sweetness in her expression was a lie – he didn’t even need to look at her to know that. The lilt in her voice was all he needed to know her intentions.

Smirking once more, he rolled them over so that she was on top, hands guiding her legs into spreading and straddling his hips. The fact she even had to ask at that point was ridiculous, but he humoured her anyway.

“This works,” he told her with a roll of his hips.

Lowering her chest to his, Sakura captured his lips, the feeling of her tongue gliding against his own in time with the grinding of her hips setting his skin ablaze, prompting Madara to give in to the sensations.

“Then it’s a deal,” whispered Sakura.

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to get used to writing MadaSaku, so be kind please! And be honest, is he too OOC? I dunno how he'd act with a SO.


End file.
